Halloween Party
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: The flock are having a small party of themselves and 3 of Angels friends and Brigid. Read how the night went!


**A/N: this is based on actual events that happened at my Halloween party =] well enjoy!**

**MaxPOV**

I was nervously helping mom put the last of the decorations up around the house and fixing up the food. Fang had taken the rest of the flock to see Dr. Amazing before Halloween started. It was 5pm and the doorbell rang. Well my totally awesome new Halloween one. I picked it out specially for the trick o' treat-ers. The evil laugh of the pumpkin went off and a giggle from the door appeared to be Nudge. With a confused look on my face I opened the door. "Nudge? Why are you on your own? Where's the others?" I questioned her, apparently with alarm written on my face. In return to my numerous questions, Nudge just laughed and thrusted her bag forward. "Candy please," she said sweetly. I rolled my eyes and placed a broken lollipop into her bag.

"Hmph. They said they'd be home at 6pm. I just wanted to help finish up and stuff. Fang and Brigid were locked in her bedroom too by the way. I'm just going to place my overnight bag back in our room," Nudge explained, stealing a few m&m's from the bowl before skipping up the stairs.

I was enraged at Fang. How could he do this to me? I mean we weren't officially dating or anything, nor had we explained our feelings to each other, but this was a new low for him. Remind me to ignore him when he gets back. He better not bring that witch with him.

I followed Nudge up the stairs in my witch costume. I had gotten all of it together on my own. The dress, wig, make-up, tights and shoes, all paid for with MY money. It's great right?

"Is he bringing that witch back with him?" I asked Nudge, while twisting my wristband, my words laced with hatred. When I decided to face Nudge, I saw her "omg you can't be serious" face just before she rolled her eyes. She adjusted the sleeves of her pretty princess gown and looked back at me. "Max, he still loves you. He's just… getting to know other people. It's common for teenage boys to do that, okay?" she said before leaving the room to help my mom.

By the time 6pm arrived, I was shaking. Angel was having three friends come over to go trick o' treating with us and two had planned to stay the night. I heard the doorbell ring, and I jumped. Nudge beat me to the door but I was following right behind her. Nudge swung open the door to reveal Iggy, Ella, Gazzy and Angel, but Fang wasn't there. My heart raced as the four of them walked into the room. _Fang's coming, he was just getting something,_ Angel told me. Relief washed over me at this explanation. _No Brigid won't be coming with him. He loves you Max,_ She continued to answer my running questions in my mind. I gave Angel a look that told her to quit it and she smiled sweetly and skipped over to the sofa, her blond curls bouncing with every bound.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again. Everyone turned to look at me. Obviously Angel had given everyone a memo and I missed it. The doorbell rang again before I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Fang in the sexiest Vampire costume I had ever seen. I was totally blown away and had nothing to say. "W-wow," I stammered, blinking a couple of times. Fang smiled at my approval and let himself in past the security door and pecked me on the cheek.

We waited another 10 minutes for Angel's friends to show up, while everyone sat on the sofa's in a quiet awkward moment. We all had crazy costumes. Angel was a fairy, one of her friends was a witch, another was a mermaid and the other was Sabrina the Teenage Witch. The rest of the flock was dressed as a variety of crazy things. I was a Vampiress, Fang was a Vampire, Nudge was crazy princess, Gazzy was Freddy Krueger and Iggy was Frankenstein.

We headed off for our trick o' treating. The first house gave us a fair bit of candy each and I took my fangs out of my mouth. We continued on getting ignored at a few houses, getting yelled at by one lady and eating cupcakes from another house. We had lots of fun and made lots of noise as we went. Three words sum up my first Halloween experience. Best. Night. Ever.

**A/N: Well this was just a silly one shot that I wrote. It really is kinda like my Halloween party but I Maximum Ride-d it up at the start. Basically the last paragraph was my party. Sorry its not very long. I wrote this a while ago and I'm only just uploading it now and I can't remember what else happened at the party. So yeah. Enjoy!**


End file.
